


Hantu Telur Asin

by badabingbadabong



Category: My Engineer (TV) RPF, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabingbadabong/pseuds/badabingbadabong
Summary: Siapa hantu telur asin yang membuat Poy ketakutan?
Relationships: Cooper Patpasit Na Songkhla/Poy Kritsanapong Soonthornchatchawet
Kudos: 1





	Hantu Telur Asin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from OTP prompt generator https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/ credit: eliasz

"Ababshbwbsbabsb," Poy menggumam dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan roti.

"Telan dulu kenapa," kata Cooper memberikan gelas berisi susu ke Poy, tetapi Poy mengangkat tangannya. Cooper sadar dan langsung memberikan segelas air kepada pasangannya. Poy memang sedikit masalah di pencernaannya, ketika ia meminum susu maka otomatis perutnya akan bergejolak heboh. 

"Hari ini aku baliknya telat ya," kata Poy mengulang apa yang ia maksud, "Aku mau ada ketemu sama Petch nanti jam lima. Pasti di jalan macet, soalnya aku bawa mobil," 

"Kayanya bukan karena kamu bawa mobil," kata Cooper melihat Poy atas bawah, "Tapi karena kamu gak tahu jalan," kata Cooper sebelum kakinya ditendang oleh Poy. 

Poy memang navigator yang payah. Sekali mereka pernah keliling pulau bersama, niatnya ingin _road trip_ seperti pasangan-pasangan Tumblr pada umumnya. Tetapi mereka berakhir berputar-putar di tengah kota kecil karena Poy salah memberi aba-aba berbelok kepada Cooper dan jalanan ditutup karena ada festival menyambut ulang tahun kota kecil tersebut. Akhirnya mereka selama dua jam menunggu di sebuah SPBU dan menanyakan rute kepada warga setempat sembari menunggu festival berakhir. 

"Ya intinya gitu, aku duluan ya, Cooper," kata Poy pamit menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Cooper singkat, "Soalnya ini aku mau ketemu klien siang. Belum bahas materi presentasinya. Nanti baru mau diskusi sama Shane," Poy berpamitan ke Cooper. Memang selain payah dalam urusan navigasi, ia juga terkadang memiliki manajemen waktu yang buruk. Contohnya sekarang.

* * *

Malam harinya, Cooper datang lima belas menit lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Biasanya setelah ia turun dari stasiun MRT, ia akan kesusahan mendapatkan kendaraan sampai dengan rumah mereka di bilangan selatan ibu kota. Beruntung hari ini ia mendapatkan tumpangan tepat setelah ia menjejakkan kaki di peron. Dengan santai, ia berjalan di lobi apartemennya. Merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Poy.

Spesial dalam arti akan mengerjai Poy sampai puas. Terkadang Poy terlalu peka atau bahkan tidak peka sama sekali terhadap sesuatu. Terakhir ia merencanakan kejutan bagi Poy ketika _anniversary_ mereka yang ketiga. Malam hari sebelum _anniversary_ , Poy dengan gemilang memakan kue berwarna merah tersebut. Padahal jelas-jelas ada tulisan 'Happy Anniversary PePo' dengan tulisan besar-besar. Cooper hampir saja marah sampai ia melihat Poy dengan setengah menangis berlari ke toko kue di bawah apartemen mereka dan membelikan kue penggantinya. Meskipun berbeda, Cooper sudah memaklumi tabiat Poy yang satu itu.

Cooper tersenyum licik sebelum ia menutupi badannya dengan sprei warna abu-abu. Ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Poy datang, dan Poy pasti akan terkaget-kaget dengan ulahnya. 

_Lima belas menit menunggu._

_Dua puluh menit menunggu._

_Kok Poy belum juga datang?_

Cooper hampir saja membatalkan rencana busuknya sebelum ia mendengar pintu utama apartemen mereka dibuka kuncinya. Ia segera mengambil posisi di belakang pintu kamar mereka. 

"Laper banget! Dasar pada pelit banget sih, dua jam nongkrong cuma pesennya es teh lemon. Pantes aja dibilang dibayarin," kata Poy menggerutu sambil menaruh sepatu mereka di rak. Cooper hanya terkikik. 

"Makan apa kita malam ini?" Poy membuka dan menutup kulkas dua kali, seolah-olah ketika ia membuka pintu kulkas ketiga kalinya makanan akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Masak mie aja deh," Poy menyelesaikan monolognya dengan memasak mie instan. Cooper sudah mulai kepanasan dan gatal bagian lehernya. 

_Lama banget sih mau masuk kamar aja?_ Tetapi Cooper berusaha sabar, karena balasan sabar adalah emas. 

Lima belas menit ekstra berlalu bagi Cooper. Poy dengan santun menghabiskan mie instannya. Bahkan menggumamkan kemana Cooper saja tidak ada. Heran. Cooper di balik persembunyiannya mendengar suara kran air dibuka dan suara piring dibersihkan dan dentingan alat makan. Berarti sebentar lagi ia akan segera ke kamar.

"Masih laper..." kata Poy pelan, "Cooper kemana ya?" Cooper bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya ia dicari oleh Poy.

"Mau minta keripik telur asinnya," kata Poy jujur. Cooper mulai panik. Keripik telur asin itu kedaluwarsa, Cooper belum membuangnya karena ia lupa. 

"Nah, ini keripiknya. Cooper bagi, ya!" Poy memanggil Cooper di awang-awangnya, seolah pasangannya ini berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan! Nanti kamu sakit perut!" Cooper keluar kamar dengan properti _prank_ lengkap miliknya dan membuat Poy terpekik kaget.

"Ada hantu telur asin!" Poy teriak dan menjatuhkan bungkusan camilan milik Cooper tersebut. Dengan sigap, Cooper segera mengambil kantung plastik tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. 

"Udah kedaluwarsa, nanti kamu sakit perut," Cooper membuka kedoknya dan menjatuhkan sprei di lantai, "Jangan dimakan, nanti aku beliin yang baru,"

"Cooper!" Poy berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Matanya melotot.

"Kamu kesurupan hantu telur asin ya? Atau mau aku beliin telur asin?" Cooper bertanya bingung.

"Bukan itu!" Poy masih saja melotot.

"Mau aku beliin apa? Makanan yang mana?" Cooper mengeluarkan telepon genggam dan mencari-cari layanan pesan antar makanan. 

"Cuci sprei susah tau! Ini malah kamu pake mainan! Dasar bandel banget kamu! Jadi nyuci lagi kan!" Poy mengambil sprei abu-abu yang sudah terbengkalai di lantai dan menaruhnya ke bak cuci, sebelum membanting pintu kamar mereka.

Cooper hanya terbengong melihat pasangannya mendadak keluar tanduk. Sepertinya ada yang harus meminta maaf lebih malam ini. 

**Finish.**


End file.
